


Little Stark

by Morana_black



Series: Tony Stark's Son [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: 5+1 Things, Bisexual Peter Parker, Clint isn't married, Cute, Deaf Clint Barton, F/M, Family Secrets, Fluff, M/M, Peter is a Little Shit, Secrets, Swearing, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-22 01:02:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16587740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morana_black/pseuds/Morana_black
Summary: The rogue avengers have finally agreed to sign the revised accords, and are no longer war criminals. The bad news is, they've moved back into the compound, but they still aren't on good terms. It's hard to forgive someone who nearly killed you and left you for dead. And since Tony doesn't trust the rogues yet, the last thing he wants is for them to meet Peter.





	Little Stark

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [So I've Heard](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16282148) by [possiblyobsessed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/possiblyobsessed/pseuds/possiblyobsessed). 



Tony sighed, taking a long drink from the cup of coffee he had in his hand. He had been working his ass off for the last month to get Ross to agree to revise the accords and revoke the rogue Avengers' war criminal status, and since Pepper was abroad for a meeting of some kind he had to go it alone.  And now that it had finally happened the Avengers had moved into the compound. Tony wasn't exactly over the moon about this arrangement, but he couldn't really do anything about it.

There were two main reasons he didn't want the Avengers living with him in the compound; Privacy, and Peter. 

Now that there were more people at the compound, he didn't have any of the privacy he had gotten used to when they left a year ago. Only his lab, bedroom, and Peter's room were safe. He had to be on guard constantly, couldn't just relax. After what happened in Berlin, he didn't trust any of the rogues, especially Steve. And since he didn't trust them, the last thing he wanted was for them to meet Peter. 

Peter was like a son to him. He wanted to protect him at all costs. You don't take your son to meet people you don't trust, people who you feel could stab you in the back at any second, some of them literally. You don't let your son meet people who kicked you when you were down and then left you for dead. You just don't. 

That also meant restricting the amount of time they spent together. Peter couldn't come by after school anymore, or stay over on the weekend. Occasionally Tony would find time to sneak away and pick him up from school, or go spend time with him at his house. But they couldn't build robots together anymore, or have long movie-marathons that last for a day and a half, or shit talk the government together when they were supposed to be asleep. 

 But it was better for them to spend less time together than to have Peter in close proximity with the rogues. At least, that's what Tony thinks. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

Natasha was exploring the compound, a habit she picked up during her time as an assassin, when she came across a locked door. That wasn't the strange part. What was strange, was that when she tried to unlock it, she got zapped. "You are not authorised to access this area." FRIDAY's voice rang out. Natasha's brow furrowed. Stark had said they'd been given all access except for his and Pepper's bedroom and his lab, and this room was neither of those. "Override code Black Widow." 

"Access Denied."

"Override code Natasha Romanov."

"Access Denied."

"Override code Russian Spy."

"Access Denied."

Natasha frowned. That was definitely strange. Not only could she not enter the room or pick the lock, none of her override codes wold work. This requires backup.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

"Are you sure none of your codes worked?"

"Yes! Why else would I bring all of you over here?" Natasha hissed, leading the rogues to the inaccessible door.  

"Why couldn't you just ask Tony about it?" Clint asked, annoyed at being pulled away from Mario Kart with Sam.  Natasha glared at him. 

"I can't ask him why he locked us out of a room in the compound after giving us all access, that's like asking him why he doesn't trust us! And _we all know why he doesn't trust us_. We shouldn't be making it worse." Clint looked down. She had a point. 

"Well, why don't we all try our override codes, and if none of those work, we'll think of something else." Steve said, looking at the door curiously. 

"Override code Captain America."

"Access Denied."

"Override code Steve Rogers."

"Access Denied."

~

"Access Denied."

~

"Access Denied."

~

"Access Denied."

~

"Access-"

"Yeah, we get it, access denied." Sam muttered, cutting the AI off. "This room is clearly inaccessible, why are we still here? None of our codes work." He crossed his arms, leaning back against the wall. 

"Oh! Let's check the window from the outside!" Clint said, looking victorious. They exchanged looks before rushing outside and circling the building, looking for the right window. "There!" Bucky said, pointing to a window on the top floor that was slightly darker than the others, just like all their bedrooms.

Sam activated his wings and flew up there, Wanda used her powers to boost her up, and Clint and Natasha scaled up to the window while Steve and Bucky waited on the ground. "Curtains." Natasha said while Clint cursed. "Wait!" She exclaimed. "I can see inside a little bit!" She moved around, tilting her head to see into the room better. In between the two sides of the curtain, a little bit of the dark room as visible. No one was inside. There were a bunch of clothes strewn over the visible floor, and a stack of textbooks on a messy desk. A backpack lay on the floor below the textbooks. A little device was next to it, it's purpose unknown. Half an Iron Man shirt was visible hanging on a hook near the door. Most perplexing of all, however, was a plain white mug that said 'World's Best Son' in black lettering. Her eyes narrowed, and she climbed back down to share her findings with the others. 

 

 

"World's best son? Does- Does Tony have a secret son or something?" Steve asked, frowning. 

"Maybe.. he _had_ a son? Who's now dead? We've been here for a little over a month and we haven't seen a trace of him. I mean, we have _three_ spies/assassins and we can't spot a _kid_ running around?" Plus, you said the room was dark as hell." Sam added, looking at his friend's faces for affirmation. Clint shook his head. 

"No, there were textbooks on the desk, that means the kid's school age. The compound was finished recently, so that means they had to have lived here for a while at least to get so familiar with the room. Even if the kid is dead, it would have had to be even more recent, since there wasn't much dust on any of the items. Maybe the kid's on a trip or something." He shrugged. 

"But that doesn't answer the question of who this kid is or what his relationship with Tony is. Judging from the mug, they could either be really close, or it could be from the kid's actual dad. Well, actually, they probably are really close, since Tony can't stand kids but now there's one living with him." Natasha added. They stood in contemplative silence, trying to figure out who the mystery child is.  

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

The rogues and Vision were sitting in the living room, an awkward atmosphere surrounding them. Vision and Wanda were the only Avengers on different sides of the 'Civil War' who were on friendly terms, so everyone else was feeling a little tense. That is, until they heard a sound from the other room that they didn't think they'd ever hear again. A loud, genuine laugh from Tony fucking Stark. They fell silent, leaning towards the door in an attempt to hear better. Clint turned up the sensitivity of his high-tech hearing aids. 

"Alright, that was the worst one you've ever told. Even my jokes aren't that bad." 

"Right, sure, whatever you need to tell yourself to sleep at night."

"Yeah, I miss you too. Alright kiddo, see you tomorrow."

The door opened, and everyone immediately sat back and started various conversations about nothing in particular. They didn't seem to notice that none of the conversations were linked in any way, shape, or form. Tony hesitated in the doorway, looking around the room, eyes flicking from each of the avengers to the empty seat beside Sam, seeming to wonder whether or not to join them, then left. They all immediately started whispering amongst each other. "That was definitely Mystery Kid." Clint hissed, narrowed eyes darting towards the door Tony just exited from. The other muttered in agreement, alternating between eyeing the door and each other. 

"So the kid isn't dead, and they _are_ close.." Sam whispered, thinking about the 'World's Best Son' mug on the kid's desk.

"Hey, Vision, what do you know about the kid?" Wanda asked, looking back at him. 

"Mr. Stark would like his identity protected." The sentient robot said, unaware of the fuel he had added to the fire that was the curiosity of the Avengers, who immediately went back to whispering furiously. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

 

It's dinner time, and the Avengers are all gathered around the dining table, just like old times. Except this time, no one was laughing or joking. Steve glanced at Tony, who was standing by the coffee machine, drinking what was probably his third cup of the day. He frowned. "Tony, you need to actually eat something. Sit down, grab a plate." Tony shook his head, taking a long drink from the cup of coffee in his hand. 

"No thanks, I'm good." Something started beeping rapidly, and Tony's eyes widened, and he started chugging his coffee as the others (sans Rhodey and Vision) started looking around, trying to identify the source of the noise and whether or not it was a threat. 

A tiny robot zoomed into the room, an alarm on it's head beeping intermittently. Tony speed-walked to the other side of the room, his cup still in his hands as he tried to finish it quickly. The robot followed him, speeding up a little and grabbing the cup out of his hands. Tony glared at the device, crossing his hands over his chest. Rhodey snorted.

"Daily caffeine limit reached. You are no longer allowed to consume anything containing more than a small amount of caffeine until noon tomorrow. You must ingest 800 calories within the next half an hour, or you will be reported." The robot beeped out in a monotone voice, dumping the excess coffee back in it's pot before grabbing a plate and filling it with the amount of food necessary for the calorie quota, then zooming out of the room. Tony glared at Rhodey who was near-chocking on laughter as he grabbed the plate. 

"Oh my God, I didn't think he was seriously going to make it, that kid really is something, man, Tony, you- you might actually be forced to become healthy now. He's gonna achieve what even Pepper couldn't, man, that boy is amazing!" He wasn't even trying to contain his laughter anymore. Tony glared some more before grumpily finishing his plate and leaving the room, puling out his phone and typing rapidly. The rogues stayed silent throughout the entire ordeal. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~

The minute Rhodey and Vision left, Steve called a meeting. They gathered in the living room, huddled together to try and prevent FRIDAY from hearing the conversation. "Okay, we need to make a list of all the things we know about Tony's kid, and then try and find him. We're a group of assassins, spies, and super soldiers! We can find a damn kid!" Steve hissed. Almost immediately, they all replied 'Language!' making him groan. "Alright, let's let that die, we need to focus." He admonished, trying to come off as serious. The others nodded in agreement, clearly just as curious about finding out the kid's identity as Steve was.

~

"Alright, let's see what we came up with. Number one, it's a boy. Number two, he's in high school, due to the fact that the kid can build robots, has a phone, doesn't live on his own and uses textbooks. Number three, he is Tony Stark's son- who wrote this one? We already knew this, god- nevermind, anyway, Number four, kid's smart. Number five, everyone but us at the compound seems to know who he is. That's all we could come up with? Really?" Steve asked, looking around at the ragtag group. 

"I have an idea." Natasha said suddenly. "Surveillance. Let's monitor the kid's room, maybe someone will go in and we'll see who it is." 

"Okay. So we take it in turns, and we carry earpieces so if we find something suspicious we can notify each other right away. Do you all have your old earpieces, because we can't ask Tony to make more and we don't know how to make it ourselves." Clint said. 

"What about me?" Bucky asked. He wasn't there when they got their earpieces. Steve threw an arm over his shoulder, grinning. 

"I guess you're stuck with me then, Buck." Bucky smiled back, and they stayed like that until Sam cleared his throat, pulling them out of their haze. "Right, well," Steve continued, a blush on his face. " Let's try that and we'll see where we get." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It finally happened a week and a half later. Clint was on spying duty, so naturally he was hiding in the vent directly above the entrance to the room. It gave him an excellent vantage point without being seen. He heard footsteps coming his way, accompanied by the voice of one Tony Stark. He tapped his earpiece in a specific pattern:

_**-  .-  .-.  --.  .  -      .-..  ---  -.-. -.-  .  -..** _

_Target Locked._

He heard the answering beeps showing that his teammates had received the message before turning off the earpiece and turning up the sensitivity of his hearing aids.

"-can't  just leave your stuff lying around all over the place, it's been weeks and you only just realised you don't have any of your textbooks?" Tony finally came into view, his phone in one hand as he gestured with the other. He approached the door to the mystery room and it slid open automatically. Clint strained his neck trying to see into the room, but the grate in front of him gave him a very limited view. Tony walked back out, an open backpack stuffed with textbooks slung over his shoulder, his phone still in his hand.

"How heavy are these damn books? Jesus Christ, kid, you carry this everyday? Oh yeah, you're _sooo_ strong, right, I forgot, okay well I'll get Happy to deliver them to your house later okay? You gotta take care of your stuff or May's not gonna let you come over so much anymore, okay? Yeah, I- I know, but it's temporary. I've been trying to find them a new place, but that idiot Ross wants them here so he can keep a better eye on them. I'm working on it, things'll be back to normal in no time-" 

 His voice faded out as he got further and further away. Clint frowned, thinking for a moment before crawling away to tell the others what he had seen.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I have a new plan!" Bucky called out, startling the others into silence. "From what Clint said, the kid must have hung out here a lot, right? And he isn't coming over as much because of us? Well, what if they thought we weren't here?" Everyone stared at him, blank looks on their faces.

"I mean, let's say we're going to a bar or a cinema or something, but come back early. We might get to see him." 

After a couple of minutes, the new plan was agreed upon by everyone and carefully planned out. Now they just had to implement it. 

~

"Hey, so we're gonna go to Scott's house for the weekend, do you want to come with us?" Steve asked Tony on Friday morning, trying to look inconspicuous, leaning against the wall with his arms crossed. He felt awkward, as this was probably the longest conversation he had had with the man since his return. Tony's face brightened a little as he looked up from whatever he was doing.

"No, I'm fine. Hey- just, how long are you gonna be gone?"  The man asked, looking hopeful but tense. 

"The entire weekend, we're staying over. We'll be back on Sunday morning, maybe later." Steve said, waving his hand to try and look nonchalant. Tony nodded, reaching for his phone and heading to the next room over. "Alright, got it, go have fun!" He called back, speed-walking away as he tapped something out on his mobile. Steve let out a sigh of relief. It worked.

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Peter yawned, stretching as he sat up in his soft bed, rubbing his eyes. His soft... bed... Peter's face lit up as he remembered where he was. Last night he'd gotten a text from Tony that said that the rogue avengers were staying somewhere else for the weekend and that he could come over again. They'd stayed up late and worked on Peter's web shooters and Tony's new suit then had a movie marathon that lasted well into the night. They were gonna have breakfast together today and then play Cluedo with Pepper over Skype. Then they were gonna get ice cream and binge-watch the new She-Ra remake, then they'd go back to the lab and add the finishing touches to the web shooters and the suit's repulsor. 

Peter shot out of bed, pulling on the first shirt he could find (A white shirt that had the words 'I am Tony Stark's son' that MJ had made him when she first met Tony and saw their dynamic) and the Hello Kitty pants Tony bought for him in Washington, and walked to the kitchen. He got out a pan and put it on the stove, before pulling out some bacon from the fridge. He turned around to start cooking and froze. Because right there, in front of him, stood most of the Avengers, staring at him in bewilderment. "Oh shit." Peter said, placing the bacon on the counter. "FRIDAY, you didn't mention that the Avengers were going to be in the kitchen." Peter said slowly, glaring at the ceiling. 

"Sorry Peter. I was otherwise occupied." The AI stated, not sounding apologetic at all. Tony walked into the kitchen at that moment, yawning and rubbing his eyes. "Morning Peter, are you..." Tony stopped in his tracks, suddenly wide-eyed and alert as he alternated between staring at Peter and staring at the Avengers. Something snapped him out of his daze and he rushed over to Peter, shielding him from the stare of the other Avengers.

"What." Tony snarled, his teeth clenched. "Are you doing here?" The others seemed taken aback by his reaction. Peter peeked at them over the man's shoulders. 

"We- um, there was a- um, emergency, at- uh, Ant-guy's house, and we- came back... early?" Clint replied, standing on his tip-toes to try and see the boy Tony was so protective of. Tony took a deep breath.

"Okay- okay, that's fine, it's fine." He exhaled, then stepped to the side. "This is Peter, he's my son. Peter, say hi to the Avengers then take your bag and go home. Everyone get a good look because this is the last time you'll see each other." Tony said in a rush, crossing his arms over his chest. 

"Wait, what? You can't just say that- that you have a son, and then say we aren't allowed to meet him ever again!" Steve protested, stepping forward. Tony stepped forward too, his posture tense. 

"Why not? Why should I trust you with one of the most important people in my life?" Steve stepped forward again.

"Because we're your friends-" He was cut off with a punch to the face, much stronger than a normal one. It knocked him to the floor, and he looked up in bewilderment. Peter was standing over him, his face tinged red with anger. 

 _"Friends don't leave each other for dead."_ Peter said, making Steve's eyes widen. The others looked on in shock. A _kid_ just took down _Captain America_ in _one punch._ Natasha's eyes narrowed as she started making some connections in her mind.

"You don't get to call yourselves his friends. You beat him half to death with a shield and _left_ , you didn't even call him any help! You're lucky he made it out of there alive! You think you can just come back into his life and demand his trust after that? You didn't even _apologise_! So no, he doesn't have to trust you." The impact the words had on the Rogues was obvious. 

"He's right. We don't get to call ourselves your friends." Natasha said. "I betrayed you. And It might be too late now, but for what it's worth, I'm sorry. And I'm sorry I didn't apologise sooner. I can't call myself your friend, but I want to try."

Clint nodded. "Me too. I'm sorry."

Sam looked down."Yeah, so am I."

Wanda nodded in affirmation. They all turned to look at Steve, who was still on the floor. He stood up slowly, extending his hand to Tony. "I'm sorry. I'm not sorry for not signing the accords, or for saving Bucky, but I am sorry that I had to ruin our friendship to do it. I hope you can forgive me one day."

Tony looked stunned. "I- yeah, yeah we can try. But until I trust you again, you are not allowed within a five-mile radius of my kid. Kid, say hi to the avengers then go wait in the car, we'll eat out then go see a movie." Peter nodded, waved to the Avengers and left. 

 

 ~~~~~~~~~~~

"You _punched_ Captain America in the _face_?! What even is your life, Peter." Ned asked, looking awed. MJ snorted, leaning back against his bed. Peter shrugged. 

"I should have punched him twice." Ned's eyes widened, his mouth falling open. 

"That's the most badass thing you've ever said to me." He whispered. Peter smiled.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I read a fic with this exact same idea and I loved it but I couldn't find any more like it so I thought I'd write one myself!
> 
> Pepper is still in this universe, she's just on a trip arranging a meeting between Tony, Peter, T'challa and Shuri, which is what the next part of the series is gonna be about!!
> 
> (I just realised I listed this work as ongoing, when it's actually a oneshot. So this is actually complete, it hasn't been updated!)


End file.
